Passing freedom
by MetaLucario
Summary: Harry is captured by Voldemort and is forced brutally torture and slaughter the ones who tried to aid his escape for betrayal.Torture/song fic
1. Chapter 1

Harry is captured by Voldemort and has to watch as the ones who tried to aid his escape are brutally tortured and slaughtered for /song fic Three Days Grace get out alive, snape-bashing, narcissa-bashing, dumbledor of HP/GW, LV/BL. un-betaed

I own nothing but myself and Lyra(lyra slaps me)… jk …_sheesh_

_ No time for goodbye he said as he faded away,_

_don't put your life in someones hands they're bound to steal it away, _

_don't hide your mistakes, they'll find you burn you then he said…_

Harry looked up as he heard foot steps nearing his cell door, and collapsed instany at the

thought that Voldemort was finally coming to torture him. It was due to this coures of thought that emerald orbs widened in shock as the familiar obsidian glinted, and the greasy haired prfessor put a finger to his lips. Harry was unsure what was going on until Snape undid the manacles and pulled him up, before signaling to run and telling him to leave no hesitations. Harry swore that he heard Snape say that Lilly wpold be proud, and apolygize for coparing him to his father, James was to stuck up to be Harry, Harry was the victim, not the bully. Before Harry could organize his jumbled thoughts Snape gave him a shove urging him forwardout the door

_if you want to get out alive, run for your life,_

_if you want to get out alive, run for your life_

The last thing Harry saw was what appeared to be a tear in Snape's eye, but he spared it nothought for he was already out the hall running as his whole life depened on his escape. He gasped and started as he ran into a black cloaked figure , fearing the worst he started to cry when the figure pulled him through a trap-door cleverly hidden behind a portrait of Tom Riddle senior, and, once inside, pulled off the hood of their shadowy cloak revealing the stress worn face underneath…

_This is my last time, she said as she faded away,_

_ It's hard to imagine but one day you'll end up like me,then she said…_

the aristocratic features, and blonde hair of Narcissa Malfoy. She told him sobbing that wonce he was free, he must protect Draco, and sobbed out that this was the last chance she had of defying the dark lord. Harry was confused, he did not see the grim, sacrificial tone dripping from her words right then, nor could he comphrehrend it in later years when looking back at that day, the mind has an odd way of over exaggerating any memory or feeling, no matter how insignificant, all he knew was she was helping him and ran in the direction she pointed.

_if you want to get out alive, run for your life,_

_if you want to get out alive, run for your life_

_if I stay, it won't be long till _

_I'm burning on the inside,_

_If I go I can only hope that I make it to the other side-_

Harry ran, he ran until he could no longer breath, gasping he finally stopped in a dismal looking grove of trees to catch his breath unsure where to head next, but not about to head bck by anymeans. Then again wich way was back? Which was forward? The surrounding foliage was disorienting, the stars and all other familiar sights and celestial bodies blocked from his view, completely obscured by the shady leaves and oppressing trunk surrounding him. He was lost, confused, miles away from anything, or anyone, or so he thought until the very voice he'd been dreading filled his mind, high, cold and clear, it's very pressence was enough to shatter whatever hope he'd had as though it was made of glass. Harry flinched berating himself for not learning occlumency as his nemisis drug out the words, caressing his mind with an imperious, corrosive, dark, cloud of sheer power the cause of wich being the very mind of the dark lord himself. Harry found himself once more helpless and at the complete mercy of Voldemort, simply terrified.

"_Harry, haven't you learned not to run in the woods unaccompanied, you should realize that is the best way to get yourself lost, surely Dumbledor has taught you such. But of course, it wouldn't have helped anyway, your mind is already mine… yes I feel your fear… you can not hope to win,I know your evey move before you even know it. Just like how I know you will sssuurender, won't you?"_

_ "_Why do you keep doing this, why is it always me your after I can'teven kill aflobber worm without help from others, so why me, what does it matter any way?" Harry started to collapse as a pale, skeletal arm cught him gently, holding him up as though he was a fragile piece of glass,his pleasure at the pain of the sobbing figure in his arms, strengthening the mental bond as he felt Harry nearing surrender.

"_I feel your resolve weakining," _he said tightening his grip, allowig the pain in the child's scar to increase it's intensity to an excrutiating volume extracting an agonized wimper from the boy. "_I've got a little… sssuurprissse for you of course__arry fell h_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nope don't own this brilliantly illustrated world known as the HP universe; if I had money I would love to buy it off of JKR though. The plot is mine, as well as an epic OC(none other than the main character from a book I'm writing. She appears as a death eater too XD )

This chapter is a song fic to Monster by Skillet , however, the lyrics are not placed included. To find them I recommend AZlyrics.

Harry felt nothing as Voldemort held him lightly, crooning to him mentally. Harry felt himself surrender all to easily the pressure of the dark, the Dark Lords mind having corrupted him already, turning him against his own beliefs.

"Come along Harry… _my…pet"_ Harry obeyed almost instantaneously, following the elder man through the trees to a larger clearing featuring quite a sight. Voldemort turned and lifted the boys face up to see his reaction, his exuberantly over perfect hair falling on to the younger's face, red eyes meeting soft obedient forests. Severus and Narcissa looked up from the ground in dismay, they didn't bother to fight the bonds the rendered them helpless, Harry had surrendered to the Dark Wizard all to easily, meaning hope was already lost. Every one knew that only Harry could kill the man, and vise versa; a prophecy only had one chance to come true, and neither wanted to kill the other, and for similar reasons. The Dark Lord whispered something to the boy in parsel-tongue, and Harry slowly turned in their direction, smug pleasure showing clearly on his face. The older man slipped something into the boy's hand… a wand? The boy smirked an pointed the wand at the traitors, his cruciatus taking immediate effect on the two of them and they began releasing their screams. He held them under for a hour before letting them go with a quick killing curse each.

There was a pale hand reaching around a tree at the other end of the glade, followed by a young, deathly pale girl around Harry's age. He recognized her from Hogwarts: a somewhat sadistic RavenClaw girl with very dark eyes, a year ahead of Harry if he remembered correctly. She had a sister to. Amanda her name was, fiery girl with abnormally sharp ears and an unusual hair color; Red-Violet with magenta and dark purple. The sister in front of him though shared few family traits apparently. Amanda had sparkling, kind, bright, green eyes. Asuri's were a deep obsidian, matching those of the man Harry had just…killed_._ Harry looked at her moonlight hair, and insubstantial clothing. She wore a simple black mini skirt and a corset. Almost nothing else. Even in this frigidly barren land of ice. Simple black boots and a glove that she always wore on the left. He could guess the reason now. She extended him a pale cold hand, black nails a sharp contrast to her stark white complexion. She offered a genuine smile flashing a pair of fangs. That was not something he had noticed in the past. He asked her about it, and she laughed. Voldemort whispered about her heritage; high elf and vampire. That explained the way she was treated by the other students, and why she'd joined this man.

He took her hand before realizing he'd asked her that question in parsel-tongue, yet she had understood. Her response was that snakes weren't the only things that things that hissed. When she relayed her hiss he recognized that it only could convey an angry-fear-me-type emotion, and that her hair seemed to frizz out with it. Well, she certainly looked feline, lithe, sleek features and a very small body conveyed her speed, grace an poise very well. It also fit her reflexes. Harry knew that the girl in front of him was raised by her grandfather. Not the nicest man in the world either. Her mom died in child birth and her father was declared missing in action, and suspected of suicide. The trio walked back to the manor in silence. A new era was already starting to replace the one that had just finished.


End file.
